epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Horace Horsecollar
Horace Horsecollar is a classic, black and white horse character who resides in Mean Street. He used to appear alongside Mickey in cartoons before being forgotten and cast into Wasteland. Since his arrival, he has become good friends with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In addition, he and Clarabelle Cow have kept alive the romance they had before being sent to Wasteland. He admits he "gets clumsy around her" to Mickey. Mickey can do multiple quests for Horace throughout the games. Horace was known in the old Disney shorts to be a very versatile aid to Mickey, referencing his appearances in The Fire Fighters, The Barnyard Broadcast, and The Band Concert during his introduction to Mickey. In Epic Mickey, he appears as a detective. He is voiced by Bill Farmer. In Epic Mickey Horace gives Mickey some cases that typically involve finding missing items or catching thieves. Below is the list of cases: * Recover Horace's Book: Speak to Casey in the Emporium, who will tell you go to the Ice Cream Parlor, where you must speak to Paulie who will give you Horace’s book. * Find Dog Tags: Horace is in search of the Robot Dog needs your help. Go to Tomorrow City Square Launchpad, walk around the tram track and you will see the dog tag behind a wall of glass. Go to its right and you will notice a ball-like machine pod. Use thinner to open it and jump into the machine. It will transport you to a higher platform. You can go up and place a TV sketch to activate a crane-like machine (this will transport you to a platform near the rocket, with a caged Gremlin. If you release that Gremlin, he can shut down one Beetleworx generator or he can give you 3 TV sketches; you cannot choose both.). Then, go down and pick up the dog tag. * Detective Mickey: Paint all the footprints on the street, this will lead you to the cinema where you will need to jump up onto the roof, thinning out the walls and using them to get on top of the roof. If you painted all the footsteps he will give you the book. If you didn't, you have to buy it for 50 E-Tickets. * Detective Mickey II: Paint and follow all the footprints from Clarabelle Cow's house. * Find the Missing Pirate: He is on the Pirate Voyage. You should notice him before the whirlpool, trapped in a jail. Thin the jail next to his, and free the Gremlin. He will open the jail. Talk to him and collect some goodies. * Detective Mickey III: Paint and follow all the footprints from the back of the Tiki Hut. * Missing Hatchet: The hatchet is on the top of the library in the Lonesome Manor (Thin out the walls). * Detective Mickey IV: Paint and follow all the footprints from Louis's Shack. Note: When Mickey has already finished a quest and talks to Horace, he will give him another quest, instead of giving him a reward. Mickey may have to speak to him twice or thrice. In his Bad Ending, he is seen in his office sighing that he wasn't successful at being a detective. In his Good Ending, he is seen outside the train station celebrating his success with the citizens. He is finally seen outside in Mean Street, cheering with all the other citizens with the now-restored Cartoon Wasteland. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two "HORACE - One of Mickey’s earliest and best pals. He is a versatile guy, smart and a little full of himself, he is also a bit dense and stubborn to a fault. But beware the trouble doer when he becomes focused on a case..." Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page description. Horace Horsecollar reappears in the sequel to Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. In the game, Mickey doesn't help solve any cases, but Horace does give him one quest to help him replace his assistant. After finishing Episode 1 - A Family Reunion , if the player talks to Horace, he will tell Mickey and Oswald that Tedworth is a not such a good assistant (he is always borrowing Horace's tools and asking silly questions about Blot Alley). Due to this, Horace will ask Mickey to tell him to leave. To make Tedworth leave, Mickey and Oswald will have to find the teddy bear pieces scattered around Blot Alley. When giving them to Tedworth, now Mickey can help him get a new assistant: Clarabelle Cow (as nominated by Ortensia) or Barnacle Jones. Barnacle Jones would tell you that Scurvy Pat has his compass and wants it back. Once Scuvy Pat tells the truth, he will give Mickey and Oswald Barnacle Jone's compass. If you give Barnacle Jones' compass to Horace, he will decide to let Clarabelle be his assistant. Depending on whether Mickey helped Horace, in his happy ending, Horace gives Clarabelle a case book if Mickey lets him make Clarabelle his assistant. However, in his sad ending, Horace sighs sadly as he sees Clarabelle celebrating by herself if either Mickey and Oswald didn't get the teddy bear pieces, if Mickey gave the compass to Barnacle Jones thus making him Horace's assistant, or if Mickey thins out Scurvy Pat, for Horace will insult Mickey for hurting him and will not let him finish his quest if you didn't give the compass to Barnacle Jones. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "You can't beat a dead horse, but you have even less of a chance defeating an equine who's as alive and kicking as private detective Horace Horsecollar. He made his film debut in the Plow Boy back in 1929 as one of Mickey's best pals. And even though Mickey went on to fame and glory while the forgotten Horace was consigned to Wasteland, he's way too cheerful to hold a grudge. "Being a private eye is the perfect job for someone who's as much of a know-it-all as Horace, but when it comes to getting down to the facts of the case, we promise he's not just horsing around!" ''('' Horace's "Tales of Wasteland" profile )' Horace is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He makes a cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", but has a main role in "The Game's Afoot" and "The Rubbish Cup". He is somewhat of a friendly rival to Oswald. Special Pins *Giving him the Pie if you failed to give Clarabelle Cow the Ice Cream for the cake will earn you the Pie pin. *Giving him the Ice Cream Cake after succeeding Clarabelle's quest will earn you the Mean Street Romance pin. *Giving him the Dog Tag found in Tomorrow City will earn you the Mystery Solved pin. *Giving him the Hatchet found in the Lonesome Manor Library will earn you the Case Closed pin. Gallery Artwork Horace_Horsecollar.png|Horace in the Epic Mickey Digicomics. Screenshots Horace_hissadheartbreakingending.jpg|Horace sadly closing up his detective agency in the heartbreaking ending. Vlcsnap-2010-10-09-20h01m20s88.png|Horace finding out Mickey doesn't remember him. Icons Pin 76 tex niftex 0.png|Horace Horsecollar Pin Other Horace_Horsecollar30s.gif|A portrait of Horace. 150px-HoraceHorsecollar.jpg|Horace as he appears in recent media hHE.jpeg|"That's my first person narrative caption. Spiffy, huh?" Trivia *Horace's black and white version appears because he was a bigger star before color. *Like Clarabelle, Horace also appeared in the ''House of Mouse and various modern-day European comics. Therefore, it is a possibility that a colored version of him is in the real world. However, in the Graphic Novel, Mickey does not even remember Horace's name and mispronounces it several times, so even this may be unlikely. *In the novelization, another version of Horace Horsecollar is seen, only this one is a dancer instead of a detective. External links *Horsecollar on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Horace's Clients Category:Toons Category:Horses Category:Junction Points Category:Allies Category:Mean Street Category:Mean Street Residents Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters